Prehistoric Park: Back From Extinction Episode 2
by dinolover4242
Summary: The second episode of my own version of Prehistoric Park season 2. I hope you like it.


There is something missing from our world the amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? Were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wild life adventure Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance. This time, Nigel is going back to about 25 million years ago in the Oligocene, on his mission to save the largest mammals of its time, but also to save some of the weirdest and meanest mammals on earth. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to prehistoric park.

Once again, Nigel is back saving creatures from extinction, he plans to bring back more "exotic species" from extinction, and Nigel has found the right spot to find his next candidate.

As Nigel picked up a very large bone, he said "Look at this femur, this belonged to one of the largest land mammals that ever lived, and it's called an Indricotherium, which were built like giraffes and were massive and heavy like their closest living relatives, rhinos , but were much bigger, even larger than the largest current land mammals, elephants, so Indricotheriums make perfect candidates for Prehistoric Park."

To save an Indricothere, Nigel will have to travel to about 25 million years ago in what is now Mongolia, where droughts were very common and some of the biggest creatures roamed here.

After Nigel traveled back to Oligocene Mongolia, Nigel had stumbled into a very different world, grass weren't dominant yet and there were some trees, while today's Mongolia is grasslands and deserts, this place during that time was a vast scrubland.

After Nigel walked through the landscape, Nigel had found some of the first creatures of that time, which were herbivores and had gorilla-like bodies and horse-like heads and three larged claws.

After Nigel had analyzed them, Nigel said "These aren't the animal I'm looking for, but thank heavens, these are a strange group of mammals called Chalicotherium and they are continuing to browse on the leaves. Fortunately for us, these Chalicotheres are peaceful and harmless, and aren't scared of us even if we come close or speak loudly, so I'm gonna pet one just for the fun of it."

As Nigel tries to pet a Chalicotherium, a pack of deadly dog-like carnivores came running. "Duck and cover!" Nigel yelled as one of the dog-like creatures bites and kills the Chalicotherium's neck.

"I'm pretty sure I know what these carnivores are, these are called Hyaenodons and they were the most deadly predator of their time. These predators had strong canine teeth to strip down chunks of flesh. That Chalicotherium didn't stand a chance." Nigel said, as later, a group of large pig-like carnivores appeared, roaring aggressively at the Hyaenodons.

"What the heck? These thing are trying to steal the kill from those Hyaenodons." said Nigel, as the Hyaenodons ran off, letting the pig-like creatures feast on the Chalicotherium's remains.

"I think those are a group of Entelodons and they were aggressive and built like tanks, despite their brain being no bigger than an orange. Even though they resembled a pig, they weren't pigs at all, but their closest living relatives are actually hippos and whales, which makes these carnivores hippos in pig's skin." Nigel joked, as he watched a group of Entelodons feasting on the Chalicotherium carcass.

As Nigel heard a rumble from nearby, he said "There's some rumbling, I better look where the sound is coming from."

As his hunch is right, he had found small herds of giant giraffe-like animals. "Yes! Those can't be anything other than Indricotherium. Look how massive they are! Adults can reach about 20 feet tall and 30 feet long, even weighing about 20 tons, bigger than elephants of today, which weighs only about 5 tons. This is my chance." Nigel said, as he set up a time portal.

As Nigel had came back to present times, herds of Indricotheres followed Nigel's truck, which contained one of the Indricothere's food source, leaves. But something's a little off. Coming through the time portal, small herds of Chalicotheriums were also brought back.

Nigel said "What in the world?" After some analysis, Nigel confirmed "Ok, let's keep these animals because I'm starting to like the Chalicotheres."

Later that day, after the Entelodons were also saved from extinction, the Indricotheres were sent into their own enclosure, which were made of reinforced electric fences, to keep these large herbivores in, while the Chalicotheriums were allowed to roam freely along with the current Titanosaurs due to their gentle nature. The Entelodons are safe at last in their own enclosure.

Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel will try to rescue some of the largest dinosaurs earth had ever seen. While at the park, some animals like Ornithomimus will be allowed to roam freely after the park fences are installed.

Animals Saved From Extinction:

7 Indricotheres (3 males and 4 females)

4 Chalicotheres (3 male and 1 females)

3 Entelodons (1 male and 2 females) 


End file.
